12mfandomcom-20200214-history
Goom
Goom was a galactic terrorist in the year 2982. Personality Goom is loud, raucous, and obnoxious. As a 'prankster,' he plays jokes on everyone he meets to varying effects. His main goal seems to be to get people to laugh, and he is relentless in his pursuit. If his practical joke causes harm to anyone, he doesn't mind whatsoever. Nothing would hurt his ego and pride more than not being laughed at. As a result, he has numerous gigs as a stand-up comedian to double as a release and a source of income. The USM branded him a galactic terrorist when, in 2980, he caused an explosion aboard the USM freighter Trial by Fire. ''This led to bounty hunters pursuing him in search of a reward, but every time some would get close he would outsmart them. His dangerous wits and persistence in ''his endeavors make him an unpredictable enemy. Biography Origin Goom was born in a Martian slum on the planet of Dulche in the Bronto Complex. Goom's parents were lawyers who specifically helped aliens. At an early age, Goom expressed interest in being a stand-up comic. He perused the annals of humor, watching comics from every walk of life. He became well-known in his circle as a man who could enjoy humor in any form. When the Martian slums were torched in a bout of political outrage, Goom and his parents were forced to relocate to different planets. As a result of poor coordination on the USM's behalf, Goom and his parents were split up from one another. Goom never learned where his parents went, and even though he searched tirelessly for them, his lack of technology and his age left him without a single parent. Since the economy of his new planet, Nemyo, was booming, Goom was able to find work and a steady flow of money to subsist on. He took up a job at the Raketreath Casino as a comedian in the 14th Sector. His stay there made him feel like he had finally made his goal. He still felt aggravated towards the USM for their lack of coordination, and though they meant well, he would never see his relatives again. Terrorist Activities The USM branded Goom a terrorist when, in 2981, he cut off the power to an orbital facility around Nemyo. The total power failure caused the entire station to buckle in on itself, leaving the crew a mangled mass of flesh and bone. Goom, concerned, tried to lay low. His innocent prank ended up killing hundreds of people. The USM media sensationalized this and said that anyone who brought the body of the 'notorious' terrorist Goom to a USM embassy would be awarded 37 thousand Credits. A whole slew of bounty hunters and soldiers began a manhunt for the Martian. During a panic to get off of Nemyo's surface, Goom crashed his vehicle into a diner. Once again, the media picked it up and spun a tale that Goom had planned to ram it into the fusion reactor and destroy the entire planet. The hunt picked up even more. Desperate to be left alone, Goom changed his name to Boog, hoping it would lead the bounty hunters to leave him alone. All Martians look like one another, he thought, so it would be easy to talk his way out of trouble. He also changed his bodysuit for a more bulky version in an attempt to reaffirm he was a different alien. Death Goom was delivering a routine comedy show in the Raketreath Casino under the name of Boog on June 4th, 2982. Unbeknownst to him, a few soldiers hired by the USM had decided to make an appearance at the casino to blow off some steam. The entire encounter was decided by chance. During the night, Goom bumped into numerous members of the fireteam there, including ROSS and Jacques Yves. Through sheer luck alone, Beelze spotted him in the crowd and pursued him. After a brief fight where Jacques got involved, Beelze stepped on the Martian's frail back, crushing his spine and killing him on impact. Maxy Moburu carried his body to the USMS February to be catalogued and sent to USM headquarters. Legacy Once Goom was dead, the Raketreath Casino went out of business. Their leading act was gone and no other act would elicit the same responses as Goom would. As a result, business slowly trickled down until the business was forced to close its doors and relocate to a different sector of Nemyo. The paranoia sparked during the hunt for Goom caused universe-wide anti-Martian sentiment. Martians everywhere were being arrested on suspicion of being in leagues with Goom. They were beaten in the streets by large crowds and their slums and planets were torched. Irreversible damage was done to the relationship between humanity and Martiankind. As a result, the Martian people left their seat in the Universe Council. The USM would struggle to bring them back into the Council for quite some time.